cutey_honeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fear Auction!
Fear Auction! is the fourth episode of Cutie Honey: The Live. Summary After Honey's brawl with the combatants, Honey tells Seiji what happened suspecting something is going on at Daitenji Hospital. Seiji is unconvinced because of the treatment he received. While Honey wants to find the proof connecting Dr. Seta to Matsuda's condition, she is grateful for Seiji's training and Seiji treats Honey to the training sessions and Seiji's enhancements come to light but no one seems to notice. At Daitenji Hospital, Honey in her nurse disguise tries to get information while learning that Eguchi had left the hospital. With no luck so far, Honey decides to sneak into Dr. Seta's office. Honey however can't read the files. Dr. Seta speaks to Watari over the computer for the patients to be sold in an auction. Watari then meets with Nakajo and discusses Honey with him about whether she'd bring profit or disaster for Panther Claw. Watari lashes out at the restaurant's manager for when the waitress accidentally spilled water on his jacket sleeve and requests that she be fired. When Seiji and Gen-san find a bento in the trash, Seiji goes for something too until a couple of delinquents come over to beat them up. When Seiji effortlessly pushes his attacker away, everyone is surprised. Dr. Seta had then added something to control another patient Kurabayashi as he and Watari discuss how Matsuda died after his body rejected the agents placed into his body. Dr. Seta then declared the operation complete as another human weapon was ready for the upcoming auction. Honey notices Kurabayashi's new cold behavior after he is released from the hospital. Dr. Seta has Kurabayashi kill a biker and take his motorcycle while Honey gives chase as Hurricane Honey. Seiji is then given a final treatment as he passes out from an injection. At an auction house, Watari demonstrates the enhanced Kurabayashi to the human weapon auction buyers. As Eguchi enters the arena, they fight to demonstrate their abilities as Honey hopelessly watches Eguchi use his gun arm to counter and kill Kurabayashi. Honey is dragged away by the combatants as Watari opens bidding. Honey overpowers the combatants and meets Watari, angry that he used the hospital to turn patients into weapons. Watari effortlessly avoids Honey's attack. Watari tells Honey that she is fighting an enemy that she cannot overcome as Honey realizes that Seiji was given the same treatment. After Honey leaves, Watari severs a combatant's arm with his bladed foot and notices the broken artificial muscle fibers. Back at Daitenji Hospital, Honey finds Seiji after he was given the nerve control treatment. He attacks Honey and runs off to pick a fight with a bosozoku gang. Honey comes in to snap him out of it. But when Seiji does not listen, Honey embraces him and knocks him out. Dr. Seta comes in strangling Honey for interfering. Honey however overpowers him breaking the nerve agent in him. Back at the hospital, Honey assumes the form of a surgeon and uses her rote memory and adaptive skill to perform surgery on Seiji. Meanwhile at the detention center, one of the inmates Mami Kuniya is breaking down because her boyfriend broke up with her. When another inmate, Kayo Miyata notices that Miki is not comforting her, Miki only chuckles and replies that the inmates must be happy as she is afraid of herself. Some time later, the operation was successful and Seiji is returned to his old self which Honey prefers. Back at the detention center, Miki is having trouble sleeping and stares up into space. Category:The Live Episodes